1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention pertains to a method for treating hemorrhoids as well as to a composition for use therein.
2. Background of the Invention
There exists on the market several over-the-counter and prescription compositions which are alleged to give temporary relief from hemorrhoidal itch and irritation. A few of these preparations are also alleged to help shrink the swelling of hemorrhoidal tissue.
However, as many hemorrhoid sufferers are painfully aware, these preparations are at best marginally effective.